The Moon And The Stars
by TheAuburnNinja
Summary: It is the year 1845 and the Victorian era has only begun. Charles moon is a sixteen year old living in London's upper class areas along with the rest of his wealthy family on moon Manner. He's lived there all his life but moon manner has a dark secret. A curs. What is the curs and why was it placed on the kind Brits? Will this year be like every other or will it not?
1. Chapter one: the news

• { Charles P.O.V } •  
The candles were burned out, and the smell of fresh roses filled the darkly lit room as I lay in peaceful slumber. Then "KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK" I herd the sound towards the large double doors that concealed me. "KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK" once more as I sat up rubbing my eyes then sighed. "WHO IS IT." I called from my bed. "IT'S ME SIR, I'VE COME WITH NEWS FROM YOUR PARENTS." said Edward my personal help. "MIGHT I COME IN SIR?" he calmly stated from the outside the doors. "YES EDWARD YOU MAY." I said as he opened the colossal doors to my quarters. " good morning sir how was your nights rest, I trust it was well." Edward said in a cheery voice as he pulled the curtains revealing small rays of light that shown threw the large oak tree that lie just beyond my "arts seat" as I called it. "It was pleasant as one would say but I feel as if I have not had enough of the sweet release of sleep, but non of the less you bare news but of what?" I tiredly exclaimed looking to him as he stood by the large oak. "Your parents sent me to tell news of the opera you shall see after you prepare for the day, but the best part is that you will have the rest of day off to wonder London Town as you please." Edward said with a smile as ripped the sheets from my clothed body and bounded towards the wash room. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO, FOR IT IS A RARITY I AM FREE TO DO AS I PLEASE EDWARD! I near to almost screamed out for the whole manner to hear. "well sir I shall leave you to prepare your self for the days activities then." he said in a merry tone and walked out the doors. I threw on my shirt, waist coat, pants and shoes while I combed my hair with fruitless attempts to keep my thick hair tamed. I ran down the corridor, slid down the stairs while grabbing a pastry and scarfing it down my thought as I sprinted to the dinning hall. once I entered I immediately sat down next to father. I must have looked liked I had just awoken because he looked at me with a quizzical look as one would assume I had. "excuse my appearance father but I just had to rush for I have heard the news of today." I simply said as I smiled at both my parents. "Charles you must uphold to our families standards of cleanliness and charm, you are a son of the moon's long line of gentlemen. so you simply can not go waltzing around in public with the look you bare this fine morning." my mother stated in a demanding voice. "yes mother, and I assure you that I will fix my self up before we leave." I calmly sighed as I got up from the seat to go and fix my hair and suit. once I reinterred my parents got up and we headed to the coach to see an opera.


	2. Chapter Two: the randevú

Charles's P.O.V

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" O dear, I will never understand how people find enjoyment out of such a high pitched frequency music. "mother, may I please exit for a moment me head aches... I would just like to acquire some fresh air into my lungs from all smoke." I nearly choked out as my head spun. "yes Charles but do hurry we must continue this opera and it simply wouldn't be the same without you dear." my mother said with a smile as I strolled out for my lungs to be released with the crisp air. I felt faint and dazed, like I had not eaten or had water in several days. I began to sweat as my blood ran cold, but I didn't notice that as I started to back up I was backing up into the road. I held my head in pain as I felt like I was spinning faster and faster with each numb step. then I went limp as my world spiraled out of control, "BANG!" I was flying about five feet away from the car that hit me then came darkness.

Charles's P.O.V

"it's started, the curs, I thought that it would befall to me not to our poor boy avangilen." I could hear my father choke out in sorrow. "If it weren't for that kind young girl to help him he could be dead right now, oh my dear, sweet, innocent boy why must this horrible curs befall to you, you have done nothing to deserve it." my mother cried out with sadness. " we must let him rest William, come we shall leave him be." she sobbed once more before they left me alone in utter darkness. "...Uhhh...curs... what do... they speak... of?" I managed to speak out. "I'm... I'm home... but what happened?" I started to remember what happened but

(After Charles was hit)

"Oh my goodness!". "IS HE DEAD!". "SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP!". people cried as they say the young man faced down while motionless. but threw out the havoc was a young girl who saw everything and rushed to the mans side to see if he was still among the living. "oh you poor sole, please be alright!" She begged as she turned him over to check his vitals. "Oh thank the lord you are a lucky one aren't you." she sighed happily at the thought that he still would live. "OUR SON!" a couple said as they pushed threw the crowd. "IS HE ALRIGHT?!" they said in a fearful voice. "yes sir and madam, he lives but he can't hold on to his thread of life much longer for he is injured." she calmly explained to the worried parents. "he must receive proper medical treatment we must go!" she said in a faster but strong voice."I can save him my home is not to far by foot, hurry help me lift him."she exclaimed with the slightest hint of love. Since the moment she saw him she felt a certain care or fondness, the type that made her sure that she just had to save

Charles's P.O.V

"Her, she... she saved me... I saw her, for she was the last thing I saw... she was so beautiful." I said falling into my memories or "her". I couldn't help but fall asleep as I gazed at the ravishing memory. she was just so easy to look at... so easy to love. My mind eased at the very thought of her, and now I was in a deep dreamless sleep.

5 minutes later

"Her" P.O.V

It's been a week, and I saw him each day for a few hours. I read to him hoping to see his eyes open, I hoped so much that they would just crack open and gaze into mine. I saved his life and I can't even obtain a nice conversation with the young man, what was wrong... did I not operate correctly, most patients woke by now why was he any different? well I was heading up the stares to his room to randevú with him once more.

After an hour or two

" And as he walked alone threw the woods he saw the girl on her knees trying her hardest to peace a birds nest back to gether. but being the crafty type he quickly made a brides nest of his own design and hung it in front of her using an arrow." I read as I sat next to him now shutting the book about to leave. "please, don't go.." a weak voice said as it grabbed my hand. it was Charles he was awake, finally awake and I stared at him dumbfounded.


End file.
